ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Duel Everyone's Been Waiting For
}} Terrible, horrible, grisly, no good, very bad blood sport deathmatch between... Mr. Scruffy... and a 1st level Commoner Cast * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Blackwing ◀ ▶ * Tarquin ◀ ▶ * Polozius ◀ ▶ * Bloodfeast the Extreme-inator ◀ ▶ * Evisceratus ◀ ▶ * Two soldiers of the Empire of Blood * A Crowd of Spectators Transcript One of the guards hands a dagger to Belkar, while the other hands a scimitar to Eviceratus. Guard: Here's your weapon, halfling. Belkar: Just one? Are you going through some sort of crippling rusty blade shortage around here? Elan: Oh my gods! Haley, look, it's— Haley: A halfling we've never seen before. Elan: Well, I hope that halfling we've never seen before can stay safe and we can meet up with him later to finish our quest together. Haley: *sigh* Belkar: Wait—Are you sure I'm allowed to kill this guy? Evisceratus: Only if you can beat me! Mr. Scruffy is pulling on his string, meowing incessantly. Mr. Scruffy: Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Meow! Blackwing: Vaarsuvius, I think the cat thinks the arena is a giant litter box. Vaarsuvius isn't paying attention. Blackwing: Vaarsuvius! Belkar: Because normally, when I kill people, everyone gets bent out of shape about it. Belkar blocks Eviceratus's strike with a "clang!", without even looking. Evisceratus: Come on, fight! Belkar: And I don't think any of us wants to go through a whole 'nother, "Belkar sorta gets punished, but not really," subplot, you know? Belkar backflips, causing Eviceratus's swing to miss with a "woosh!" Evisceratus: Stand still, damn you, and fight! The string holding Mr. Scruffy finally snaps, "snap!" Blackwing: Uh oh. Mr. Scruffy: Meow! Mr. Scruffy jumps down into the arena... Then springs past Belkar and Evisceratus, and leaves a scratch across Evisceratus's midsection with a "'schash!"'' '''Evisceratus: That was weird. Evisceratus: Anyway, let's finish this fi— Evisceratus's intestines fall out of his stomach, "splop!" Evisceratus: —ght. Evisceratus begins to fall. Evisceratus: Damn it... I was only 10 XP away... Evisceratus: ...from my second level of Commoner. Evisceratus drops dead, and Belkar walks away. D&D Context * Commoner is an NPC class, which are weaker than PC classes. Even for NPC classes Commoner is weak, with only 1d4 hit points at first level, he could be killed by a cat scratch. It takes 1000 Experience Points (XP) to reach 2nd level, so Evisceratus was 99% of the way to 2nd level. Trivia * Evisceratus, the name of the gladiator, means "the disemboweled" in Latin, and he earns his name in his death. * Belkar was punished for his crimes against Azure City by Shojo with the Greater Mark of Justice just prior to #294 (which was activated in #568), as well as by Hinjo with a year in prison that he never served in #420 External Links * 780}} View the comic * 190497}} View the discussion thread Category:Linear Guild Attacks!